


Reluctant Hero Outlines

by PAW_07



Series: Reluctant Hero [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author Commentary, Avatar Zuko - Freeform, Character List, Fanart, Story Timeline, Supporting Original Characters, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07
Summary: This is a side piece for my Reluctant Hero fanfic. It will contain the timeline, OC character list, minor world building notes, and when I figure out how to do it, fan art. May contain spoilers. Refer to chapter titles for categories. Feel free to leave suggestions.





	1. Official Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The base skeleton of the timeline. I will add more to it later, but this is mostly for people that were overthinking the timeline. 
> 
> Also, thank you to BlueLucied for kindly helping me put this timeline together.

Year 0 - Avatar Aang's death. Start of the War. Birth of unnamed Water Nation Avatar.

Year 20-30- The Water Tribe Avatar is unknowingly (or knowingly) captured and killed by the Southern Raiders. Avatar Quiang is born.

Year 83- First siege of Ba Sing Se, Avatar Qiang dies, but his death is hidden by Long Feng and the Dai Li. Zuko is born.

Year 87- Aang is reborn.

Year 93-95 - Second siege of Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten's death.

Year 97- Zuko's banishment.

Year 98/99- Year of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Made this little guide because I've been editing chapters. I hope to have a new chapter out before Christmas. :3


	2. Original Character List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the list is huge, but personally, I do not see anything wrong with having OCs in a story. Especially when they are supportive ones. 
> 
> Plus, if you are going to be doing some world building ... you are going to have to put people in said world, right? XD
> 
> Also, in my notes, these are totally color coded depending on their bending/origin area. Wish I could do that here, but it would be a major spoiler for some characters. :p
> 
> Also, labeled alphabetically depending on the area of origin.

** Ba Sing Se:  **

Avatar Qiang: He was the last Earth Kingdom Avatar who was found in the older years of his life and was the cause of two sieges on Ba Sing Se. During the second one he was thought to be crippled, but most likely died of burn wounds.

Kun Tien: He is Zuko’s appointed Earth Master and a Dai Li agent who knows the art of mind bending. Little is known of him except that he is as driven and as collected as any other Dai Li agent.

** Crescent Island:  **

Jurro: He is the Great Sage, the head of the Fire Sages. He has long since turned his back on the Avatar and is corrupt like so many other Fire Sages. 

Shyu: He is a Fire Sage and grandson of Fire Sage Kaja whom still secretly supports the Avatar. He is not an OC.

 

** Kyoshi Island: **

Kyno: He is a young novice earth-bender from Kyoshi Island that is mad at Katara for speeding up his trip to Foggy Swamp; appeared in ch14 with a bad attitude.

Lin: A young water-bender that is being sent to the swamp. Her twin is Min.

Lalli:  A Kyoshi Warrior. She is a non-bender that was sent with Suki to guard the children.

Miki: A Kyoshi Warrior. She is a non-bender that was sent with Suki to guard the children being sent to the swamp. She likes to read. Was upbeat and somewhat flighty. She also was attacked by the Jiangshi and left in a comatose state.

Kemko: A Kyoshi warrior.

Min: A young water-bender that is being sent to the swamp. Her twin is Lin.

Oyaji: He is the Kyoshi ship’s captain that is taking the bending children to the nearest port so they can head to Foggy Swamp; appeared in ch14.

Que: He is sea-man on the Kyoshi ship that can’t swim.

Temkin: A Kyoshi Warrior. She is a non-bender that was sent with Suki to guard the children being sent to the swamp. She has a reserved, warrior attitude and is not much for words.

Toh Je: He is a young bender that was sent away. He tries to catch the Unagi with a moon peach. He is around ten and his front teeth are missing. He is generally ignored by the other children. He helped save the Kyoshi ship by throwing flaming cocktail at the giant squid-octopus.

Yuet: She is a very young water-bender from Kyoshi Island that clings to Katara when she can. She is a very quiet sad little girl and one of the rarer water-benders from Kyoshi Island.

Group: 5 warriors, water siblings, 8 kids of varying ages

** Northern Water Tribe ** :

Avatar Avaka: The Avatar born after Aang. They didn’t survive long. Their location was a betrayal from a Fire Nation member of the White Lotus.

Chiyo: She is an old female water tribe healer and is Xue’s healing teacher. She is known for being handsy and likes to slightly harass young men.

Huroko: He is non-bender water tribesman that acts as a guard for Zuko. He mocks Zuko about making a necklace for Yue in ch19.

Juku: He is a young water tribesman that has no bending abilities and is rather childish. He acts as Zuko’s guard in a few chapters and mentally torturers the other by just being himself.

Master Jayendra: He is a water-bending Master who has a tiger-seal scar on his face and was attacked by Zuko’s crew in ch3. He becomes a regular character because he is Master Pakku’s rival and friend. He likes to joke and mess around. He also took the disguised Shen on a date and later asked if he could start courting the other.

Nguyen/Ribbon-guy: He is a water-bender from ch3 who Zuko memorized kata from and who later fought Jee in the bowls of the ship. He reappears from time to time as one of Zuko’s guards.

Nynto: He is a middle aged water-bender that tells Pakku that he is being too hard on the Avatar in ch13. He apparently had the same Water Master as Pakku.

Omu: He is one of Pakku’s students and Zuko’s guards. He is young, irritating and known for his womanizing nature.

Rakku: He is one of Pakku’s young students. He is a water-bender and helped teach Zuko dodging in ch10.

Shui: He is a water-bending student of Jayendra that witnessed Zuko’s bending of water in ch3 by hanging on the hull of the ship. He was almost mistake for dead and a ghost.

Takahiro: He is a very large water-bender that carried Zuko’s ass back to the North Pole capital. He has a crush on the healer, Xue.

Tienmo: He is one of Zuko’s guards from ch7.

Watto: He is a non-bender that is a guard for an injured Zuko in ch13. He apparently is a young father who takes pity on Zuko and checks his ribs for fractures.

Xue: She is a young water-bending healer who is Chiyo’s student. She helps in checking Zuko for injures. She has a love interest in Takahiro.

Yugoda: She is a water-bending healer that teaches and practices water bending healing. She is not an OC.

Yukio: He is Princess Yue’s row-man from ch6 that pulls Zuko out of the cannel and keeps him from freezing to death.

 

 

** Pohuai Stronghold **

Bhao: He is a non-bender and YuYan archer. The youngest and whiner of the group. He isn’t afraid Wenxhou and likes bothering him.

Colonel Shinu: He is the commander of the Stronghold. He is not an OC.

Gijen: He is a non-bender and YuYan archer. His bow-brother is Sensu. He is a bulky stoic man with little to say. His actions speak louder.

Rhije: a healer in the stronghold with greing hair, mustache, beard and heavy face.

Rhije: He is a non-bender and healer at the stronghold.

Sensu: He is a non-bender and YuYan archer. His bow-brother is Gijen. He mother was spiritually sensitive and he worries that he might be as well. Dodges work when he can.

Wenzhou: He is a non-bender and YuYan archer. Is intimating with the scars on his face. Has large hands. Good at silencing Bhao’s whining.

Ye Liu: He is a non-bender and YuYan archer. His bow-brother is Zhaoqi. A superior tracker, light on his feet, softly spoken, and professional.

Zhaoqi: He is a non-bender and YuYan archer. His bow-brother is Ye Liu. Zhaoqi is older than Ye Liu.

 

** South Pole Air Temple ** :

Master Ingu: He is a spiritual Air Master that wanted to take Aang under his tutelage in order to hone his spiritual gifts. 

Master Mungi: He is an older Air Master that confronts Aang about his odd obsession with riding animals. He is a Master to Aang.

Master Yugato: He is Zuko’s air-bending Master. He was sent by the South Pole Air Temple to teach the Avatar air-bending. He is a kind man that tries to live up to the standards of monks though there are hints of a dark past when he wandered the Fire Nation Colonies and Earth Kingdom looking for the new Avatar. He is part of the White Lotus, middle aged, and is always telling himself to keep his temper in check and to be patience.

 

** South Pole Water Tribe: **

Kya: Katara and Sokka’s mother, wife of Hakoda. She is not an original.

 

** Zuko’s Ship/ Kensaku: **

Chim: He is one of Zuko’s crew that is a fire-bender and older than Jee. He has a beard and likes drinking.

Duck: He is a mostly non-combative fire-bender on Zuko’s ship due to his weak fire-bending skills. He is the cook. His body type is thin and gangly despite being surrounded by food all day.

Keiji: He is one of Zuko’s fire-bending crew that got his butt handed to him by air-bending in ch1. He was one of the men to fall ill due to being in the North Pole so long, the Chill having set in.

Michi: He is the helmsman to Zuko’s ship.

Ryto: He is the third officer on Zuko’s ship who doubles as the crew’s field medic. He is an organize and usually silent figure, but is very serious when it comes to illness on the ship.

Shen/ Keemi: He is one of Zuko’s fire-bending crew and the youngest despite Zuko. He got his ass air-bended like Keiji in ch1. He also volunteered to infiltrate the North Pole to find Zuko. To do that Iroh and the others dressed the young man up as a female tribesman (they found the clothes on a body set out to sea and it was all they had) who takes the fake name of Keemi. Keemi gains the interest of Master Jayendra and all kinds of awkwardness ensues.

Tenli: He is one of Zuko’s pikemen from ch6. Has a magnificent mustache.

Yibito: He is a pikeman for Zuko’s ship. He nearly froze to death when he went undercover in the Northern Water Tribe to try and rescue Zuko whom had already escaped.

Yong: He is one of Zuko’s crew that is a fire-bender. He generally works with the engines, but volunteered to help rescue Zuko from the Northern Water Tribe because he wasn’t sick yet. He laughs his ass off at Shen in ch27.


	3. Locations, Animals, and Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will totally be adding more to that spirit list.

** Locations ** : 

Ytomo - an Earth Kingdom village that Iroh flashed back to in chapter 5. It was a trading, powerful port city that was fought over for nearly two decades. A location were a fire-bending half breed denied his bending and went mad 

Wihun – a small Earth Kingdom village in one of the valleys nearby the ruins of Taku. It was taken over by the Fire Nation for its resources, the farms. Many of the inhabitants fled during the take over. 

Leng Gangkou – a Fire Nation port and a northern colony in the Earth Kingdom. Basically, it means cold harbor.

 

** Animals: **

Cat-Pandas – adorable. Nothing else to say.  

Firefly-moths – glow and pretty insects.

Fox-owls – used for delivering messages in the poles.

Octopus-eels: slippery ocean creatures that are hard to catch.

Ostrich-horse – a common steed in the world, especially the Earth Kingdom. Not original.  

Spider-ants – crawly little creatures.

Spider-bat – small, crawly and flighty creatures of the night.

Squirrel-mice: flighty little creatures.

Squirrel-mouse – generally twitchy.

Tiger-elk: a surefooted and horned giant of the mountains.

Tiger-mink – a quiet stealthy creature that likes to surprise its prey.

Water-snakes - a water tribe favorite, slippery and tasty but has a mean bite.

Weasel-bat – an overactive animal that can squirm out of anything.

 

** Spirits ** :

Agni: the sun spirt. Not original.

Jiangshi: hopping vampire.

La, Tui: Moon and ocean spirits. Not originals.

Mountain Spirit of Taku: was a great mountain spirit that created the jiangshi when the villagers did not sacrifice rice during the Rice Festival. Its two known forms are firefly-moths and a giant tiger-elk.

Wendigo: a creature of hunger, darkness and rot. It generally dwells in colder climates, has too many limbs, and takes residence in a human host.


	4. Fan Art: The Reluctant Hero by greenapplefreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lovely piece by an old friend, greenapplefreak. I dragged her over from my Promise Not to Tell story. Good times. :3
> 
> If you want to praise greenapplefreak yourself, just follow the link:http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/the-reluctant-hero-299638432

 


	5. Fan Art: Crouching Dragon, Hidden Prince by Greenapplefreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one from Greenapplefreak. I've always enjoyed her stuff and envy her artistic skill. 
> 
> http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/crouching-dragon-hidden-prince-305552749
> 
> The title to this piece has always made me laugh.


	6. Fan Art: Snowy Day by TheStickyNoteDoodler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was technically an art trade, but I'm put it in the fan art section. :3
> 
> http://thestickynotedoodler.deviantart.com/art/Trade-Snowy-Day-347142174

 


	7. Fan Art: Reluctant Hero Chillin' by Bloodmoon14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this piece from Bloodmoon14. It really boosted my confidence for the story once when it was on hiatus. 
> 
> http://bloodmoon14.deviantart.com/art/Reluctant-Hero-Chillin-487825925

 

 


	8. Fan Art: Wanna Dance? by Bloodmoon14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another piece from Bloodmoon14. I'm not going to lie, pieces like this and some readers commentary has really warmed me up to the idea of this pairing. XD
> 
> http://bloodmoon14.deviantart.com/art/Wanna-Dance-510602183

 

 


	9. Fan Art: Avatar State by Tako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wonderful piece came from Tako! The original source site is gone, but you can still fav it on Deviantart. :3
> 
> http://paw07.deviantart.com/art/Avatar-State-650682680

 


	10. Fan Art: Finally Home by Kuroyuki-no-Ryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one always makes me giggle. So cute. :3
> 
> http://kuroyuki-no-ryu.deviantart.com/art/Finally-Home-585782838

 


	11. Grooming by greenapplefreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grooming by greenapplefreak. 
> 
> Link: http://greenapplefreak.deviantart.com/art/grooming-664845726


End file.
